Nick Phillips
Nick Phillips is a Canadian street hockey player who plays for and captains Team X since it's debut in 2003-2004. He is referred to by his title "The One" and is regarded as one of the greatest players in the SHL. His strong athleticism, leadership skills, and game strength are well known to elevate his team, where he has led them to the SHL Cup playoffs, and has scored the game winning goal for their first ever win. During that win, Pat Gletaine, sportsman for the SHL, stated "You're referred to as the one, but now you're '''the Only One." '' He is known for his prowess, street hockey strengths, and leadership. He has led Team X to the SHL Cup Playoffs finals four times and has won the cup three times out of four encounters, only losing to the Ultimate Royals in a 4-3 series in 2005-2006. Him and the team have won it in 2004-2005, 2006-2007, 2009-2010, and 2014-2015. Nick has won many trophies and holds several SHL records including the most goals (81), points (164), goals by rookie (60), hat tricks (61), points in playoffs (39), most goals in a game (7), and fastest overtime winning goal (12 seconds), and fastest goal ever (7 seconds). Additionally, in the 2014-2015 Season, Nick broke Mike Bardo's record of 103 assists, landing 104 in his final game of the season. He also has the record for most consecutive games with a point, which ended at 111 in the 2015-2016 Season. During the 2016-2017 Season, Nick notched a "three-peat" 60-goal season, becoming the first player in SHL history to ever do so. 'Career' 'The Beginning' Nick was selected as the final pick in the 2004 SHL Draft, behind his teammates, Brenden Donaghy and Chad Mackenzie, who also made the same class. Originally, Team X selected Calvin Dustov, one of the better picks in the draft. Due to Nick's chemistry with Chad and Brenden in the lower leagues, Lance Timothy made what is noe revered as "the gamble" and traded, to the Kimberly Knights, Nick for Calvin. Immediately, within a few days, captain Stephen Hunter nominated Nick as captain, earning mixed reactions within the locker room. Coach Jean Theirron supported Stephen's decision, while several others said Nick may be too young to lead an "experienced, veteran team". Nick was supported by Brenden and Chad for the decision. Nick initially thought he didn't deserve it, rather that teammate Robert Thorman received the honor instead. After a few games, Nick felt he knew what it took to be a "captain". '2014-2015' Team X led for twenty straight wins, before their loss to the Red Nukes in a 3-2 game, Nick had recorded his 51st and 52nd points, which were two assists. By then, he already had 4 hat tricks in 21 games. Nine games later, in his thirtieth appearance, Nick recorded his fifth hat trick, earning him 21 goals and 41 assists to make 62 points. The next game, against Team Daiku, Nick nearly tied his record for the fastest OT-winning goal, which he managed to get in 13.12 seconds, compared to his previous record in 2007-2008 against the Ultimate Royals where he scored in 12.45 seconds. In Nick's fourtieth appearance on February 27th, 2015, against the New Harbour Blues, Nick potted three assists, giving him only 100 points in 40 games. In his fifty-third appearance, Nick scored points in fifty three straight games, surpassing Geber Lopezel's record of 52 games with points in a row. Nick still has points in every game so far this season. In game 49 against Team Daiku, Nick recorded his tenth hat trick of the season in a 4-3 win. In game 53, against the New Harbour Blues, Nick recorded his eleventh hat trick in a 5-2 win against them. Nick also beat his hat trick record. On March 12th, 2015, Nick Phillips scored his twelfth hat trick of the 2014-2015 Season and recorded his 151st point, beating his record set in 2009-2010, in a 5-0 win over the Red Nukes. On the 21st of March, Nick Phillips set the record for the fastest regulation goal, which he scored in seven seconds against the Ultimate Royals. On March 24th, 2015, Nick reached the 60-goal mark, and got assists 100 and 101, being the second player ever to reach the 100-assist mark after Mike Bardo, but he became the fastest player to reach the mark, doing so in 68 games where it took Mike 69 games. The game was against the Crozac Cardinals with a 3-2 win where Nick got 1G, 2A. In addition, it was Nick's 800th game played, and he hit the 1300-point mark in 800 games, the fastest, and first player to do so. On March 27th, 2015, Nick earned two assists in a 2-1 win over Ashtown, earning him 102 and 103 assists, and tying the record of Mike Bardo. On March 31st, 2015, Nick played his last game of the season against the Airdrie High Angels. A scoreless game, the battle eventually went into overtime. Nick had one penalty against Nik Incideus for hooking which to X's luck was foiled. In overtime, Frazer Acterpoff earned a penalty for high sticking, causing X to take on an enemy power play. 2:34 in OT, Nick grabbed a hold of the puck, fighting off Nik Incideus and Kevin Johnson, passing to Igius Gonzalez who would score on Eamon Thael in OT for a 1-0 win against Airdrie. Nick beat Mike Bardo's record, earning 104 assists in the year over his 103, and earned first star of the game. Afterwards, Nick was awarded "Best Captain" of the year. In addition, he also became the first and only player in the SHL to score at least one point in all 70 games in one season, finishing with 60 goals, 104 assists, and 164 points. Nick and the rest of Team X went on to win the SHL Cup against the Red Nukes in six games. In the final minutes of OT for Game 6, Nick fired a slap shot that redirected off Ben Beccam's leg and just under the glove of Taoshi Kobasigawa, winning them the SHL Cup. This is the second time Nick has scored the SHL Cup winning goal, the first being during the 2004-2005 Season on Varo Rukt. Nick also earned a point in the 26 playoff games he played, thus extending his streak to 96 games straight with a point. '2015-2016' Starting on game 1 of the season, Nick will use a different jersey number; 96. The 1''' he used for 10 years will now be an honored number, as his change to '''96 will stem from his different reasons for choosing it; : "The 1 has always been a big part of my time in the SHL, but after this season, which I have to say was my favourite so far, everything fell into place. I was born in '96, got a point in 96 consecutive games, and at 96 points this year I had the fastest goal in SHL history... it's time for a number representing me that's different. The 1 represents the fan title of "The One" but the 96 will represent me on the arena. For the fans, I'm going to have a 1 stitched on my shoulderguards. Thank you for everything fans!" During a game against the Scarlet Saviors, Nick scored a goal which earned him a point in 100 consecutive games (4 post season games from the 2013-2014 Season, 70 regular season and 22 post season games from the 2014-2015 Season, and 4 into the 2015-2016 Season), becoming the first player to ever net the achievement of points in 100 consecutive games. In the 100-game run, Nick amassed 212 points, consisting of 87 goals and 125 assists, with a plus/minus of +167. During a game against the Ultimate Royals, Nick's point-per-game streak ended at 111 straight games. In the total, he amassed 236 points, consisting of 98 goals, 128 assists, and a plus/minus of +200. Nick managed to score 60 goals for the second straight season, earning himself another Iron Puck Trophy, and was nominated for the Greene Trophy but lost in 3rd place to the winner, Barry Bolt, and David Fijin. '2016-2017 Season' Nick notched six hat tricks, including a double consecutive, and recorded seven empty net goals, the most of his entire career. In his final game of the season against Team Daiku, Nick scored his 60th goal on Anton Carlyle, becoming the first player in SHL history to have three consecutive 60-goal seasons, and also the first player to win three consecutive Iron Puck trophies, recognized as the greatest goal scorer of the season. Nick has cited inabilities to score "as much" due to Brenden Donaghy and Chad Mackenzie being injured for some of the 2016-2017 Season, notably against teams in his division which Nick scored 28 of his 60 goals. He also said that if it weren't for the empty net he wouldn't have accomplished the "three-peat" and that he felt like a "puck-hog" trying to reach sixty goals. In the final game interview of the season, Team X coach Jean Theirron stated that although he is fortunate to have "Nick score a quarter of our goals" he was displeased that he scored "this many" in respect to the team. When asked if Nick would go for a "four-peat", Nick said he would if the game allows it; *''When I got 60 goals in the 14-15 season, I was asked if I could do it again, so I went for it. Afterwards, I heard many say "bet you couldn't do it again", so I guess I was half and half, I wanted to show it could be done, but I felt like a puck-hog, always going for that empty net. If I were to do it for the fourth year, I would do it if the game allows it. As long as I score that is what matters. If I reach 60, so be it.'' '2017-2018 Season' Nick notched four hat tricks, and got two back to back ones, the first time he had done so since the 2014-2015 Season. During a game against the Kimberly Knights, Nick was injured by Eamon Steele and was day-to-day with a wrist injury. He scored 48 goals, and tied with three other players (Andy Martin, Mats Wyld, and Lucius Kane) for the Iron Puck Trophy, until Anton Vadilev netted a hat trick in his final game of the season, scoring 50 goals and ending Nick's streak. However, in the final game of the season against the Astral Aeroes, Andy Martin and him both had a chance to steal the Red Stick Trophy, due to both having 104 points. Andy scored one point, whereas Nick netted four points, winning the Red Stick Trophy with 108 points. The final game of the season was Nick's 1000th career game. He recorded 814 goals, 833 assists, and 1647 points in 1000 games. '2018-2019 Season' During a 2-1 win over the Benton Bruisers, Nick recorded his 1664th point, surpassing Alex Overstrov for the most points of all time of any player. He accomplished the feat in 1010 games. '2019-2020 Season' In a 7-0 win against the Black Blades, Nick scored all seven goals for Team X, on seven shots. In doing so he notched his 900th career goal, being the second player to do so, and then broke another of Alex Overstrov's records - that being 904 goals, with his final goal of the game being his 905th. It was the second time he scored seven goals and the fifth time he netted a double-hat trick. It was also the first time in league history that a natural double hat trick had ever taken place in a game. Alex Overstrov was in the game's attendance, stating the event was "nothing less than magical". 'Stats' 'Playoffs' Awards Nick has won 45 awards. *SHL Cup Champion: 2005, 2007, 2010, 2015 *Katana Trophy Winner of 2005 *Soundwave Trophy Winner of 2005 *Iron Puck Trophy Winner: 2005, 2007, 2010, 2015, 2016, 2017 *Bardo Trophy Winner: 2015 *Red Stick Trophy Winner: 2005, 2007, 2010, 2015 *Phillips Trophy Winner: 2005, 2010, 2013, 2015 *Greene Trophy Winner: 2005, 2009, 2010, 2013, 2015 *Corona Trophy Winner: 2006, 2010, 2015 *Majestic Trophy Winner: 2005, 2010 *Top Hat Trophy Winner: 2005, 2010, 2015 *Canadian Leaf Trophy Winner: 2005, 2015 *Royal Jersey Trophy Winner: 2005, 2015 *Veiled Heart Trophy Winner: 2005 *Captain Victory Trophy Winner: '''2005', 2007, 2008, 2010, 2013, 2015''' 'Milestones and Records' *Longest point-a-game streak in the SHL (2014-2015 Season to 2015-2016 Season): 111 games *First and only player in league history to have three consecutive 60-goal seasons *Only player in SHL history to never have less than a 40-goal season *Only player to score a shorthanded, power play, penalty shot, empty net, and full strength goal in the same game *Only player to score on each slap-shot attempt in one season (2016-2017 Season): 23 attempts *Most four, five, six, and seven goal games of any player *Fastest goal of all time: 7 seconds *Four-time SHL Cup champion *Tied with Oliver Marton with most SHL Cup winning goals *Most post-season game winning goals with 31 *First player in SHL history to win every round, including SHL Cup, with series-winning goal *Fastest player to earn 100 assists, done in 67 games *Fastest player to 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, and 80 goals *Most goals by a rookie: 60 *Most points by a rookie: 111 *Tied for most points ever in the playoffs (with Mike Bardo): 39 *Most goals in a game both on the road and at home: 7 *Most goals scored in the playoffs (tied with Daiku Javielle): 24 *Fastest player to 1000 points in SHL history *Most hat tricks in playoff history *Is the only player to score a hat trick in each postseason appearance *Most points in one season (2014-2015 Season): 164 *Most goals in one season (2009-2010 Season): 81 *Most assists in one season (2014-2015 Season): 104